


MUGGLE

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, First Crush, Love, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Shota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Harry observo como su tía peinaba su larga cabellera rubia reiteradamente con un cepillo de gruesas cerdas mientras un espejo flotaba frente a ella, para Harry ver cosas así, flotando en su propia casa no era nada nuevo, su tía era una bruja, y por lo que lo parecía él también era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Había sido capaz de hacer flotar algunas cosas, también le habían pasado cosas extrañas. Cuando se enojaba algunas cosas explotaban y…  su tía, le había asegurado que seguramente ese día…hoy, su cumpleaños llegaría su carta de Hogwarts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en la corrección de los capítulos!

Harry observo como su tía peinaba su larga cabellera rubia reiteradamente con un cepillo de gruesas cerdas mientras un espejo flotaba frente a ella, para Harry ver cosas así, flotando en su propia casa no era nada nuevo, su tía era una bruja, y por lo que lo parecía él también era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Había sido capaz de hacer flotar algunas cosas, también le habían pasado cosas extrañas. Cuando se enojaba algunas cosas explotaban y…  su tía, le había asegurado que seguramente ese día…hoy, su cumpleaños llegaría su carta de Hogwarts.

Hogwarts.

Era la escuela de magia en la que su tía habia estudiado, su madre en cambio habia nacido sin aquella cualidad pero… a pesar de eso, su madre y su tía no se habían dejado de hablar, aunque su madre le habia comentado que  por un tiempo se habia enojado con su tía y no se hablaban pero… luego ella había comprendido que no debía estar enojada con su hermana por algo como eso.

El sonido el timbre los distrajo, Petunia, Harry y Lily se encontraban en la sala de casa. El espejo desapareció al igual el peine que la tía Tuney sostenía en su mano, ésta soltó una especie de chillido emocionado y estiró con ambas manos la falda de su vestido de color blanco con rosas estampadas en este— ¡Es él!—dijo, caminando deprisa y saliendo de la sala, Harry le escucho abrir la puerta. —B-bienvenido, Severus...—.

—Tuney…—Harry escucho la voz gruesa y profunda de un hombre—Te ves hermosa—.

Harry estaba seguro que el rostro de su tía tendría que estar completamente rojísimo como un tomate en ese momento.

—G-gracias, Sev… —Le escucho murmurar—P-pasa, ¿Es la carta de Harry? Mi hermana y él te están esperando en la sala—.

Harry escucho como la puerta era cerrada, su tía aparecido en la puerta del cuarto y junto a ella un hombre de vestimenta completamente negra. Harry se sorprendió al verlo ¡Su piel era tan pálida que casi parecía un fantasma! Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y también era de color negro, al igual que toda su ropa. El niño no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

— ¡Severus!—Lily se colocó de pie al ver al hombre, emocionada se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo— ¡Sev! Cuanto tiempo sin verte—murmuró ella viéndole—este súper alto…y tu cabello, Sev—ella le hizo un guiño—estas súper guapo—.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente—eso dicen…—.

—No seas tan modesto, Sev—La pelirroja rio suavemente y se volteo a ver a su pequeño e hijo único—Harry, vamos, acércate—le pidió estirando su brazo—acércate, Sev tiene que darte algo…—ella miro el rostro del hombre— ¿No es así...? —.

Severus asintió, observó a el pequeño niño que se acercaba con temor hacia Lily ¿realmente tenía once años? Parecía más pequeño para su edad.  Era una fotocopia del esposo de Lily a excepción de sus ojos verdes, pero aun así podría decir que era un niño bastante apuesto. —Harry Potter ¿no es así? —.

El niño asintió observando al hombre que estaba frente a él con algo de curiosidad, su tía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bien, toma—Severus estiro el brazo, en su mano sostenía un sobre de color blanco—tu carta—.

El niño observo los ojos negros para bajar la vista rápidamente al sentirse intimidado. Agarró el sobre y lo abrió, en este estaba escrito su nombre y le informaba que habia un cupo disponible para el en Hogwarts.

— ¡Harry será un excelente mago, no lo crees, Sev?—Murmuro Petunia agarrando al hombre de uno de sus brazos y pegándose con cautela a él. —Seguro será muy bueno en pociones, al tener al mejor profesor de todo el país, tú eres el mejor profesor, obviamente Sev—.

Harry trato de procesa todo aquello. Hogwarts, iría a Hogwarts… un colegio en el que prácticamente tendría que vivir… estaría lejos de casa, de sus padres…de sus amigos.

—Pareces preocupado—La voz del hombre rompió el letargo en el que habia caído el niño— ¿si quieres ir?—le pregunto.

— ¡Claro que Harry quiere ir!—Exclamo Lily entusiasta, la mujer observo a su hijo— ¿Verdad que quieres ir a Hogwarts, amor?—preguntó a su hijo.

La emoción en los ojos de su madre sorprendió a Harry. Si le daba curiosidad pero… nunca habia estado tan lejos de casa, siempre habia sido muy malo haciendo amigos y no quería sentirse solo en aquel lugar.

—Si…si quiero ir—Respondió con suavidad—q-quiero ser mago—.

— ¿Ves?—Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja—No te preocupes, cielo. Sev es profesor en Hogwarts ¡El será tu profesor! Así que... cuando te sientas perdido puedes acudir a él… ¿Verdad, Sev?—dijo ella viéndole.

Severus asintió.

—Lo cuidare como el hijo que nunca tuve—aseguró.

Petunia soltó una risita y suspiró—Aún estas a tiempo de tener un hijo, Sev…—El agarre en el brazo de este se hizo más fuerte—Nunca es tarde para ser padre—.

Severus enarco una ceja—Nadie ha querido tener hijos conmigo...—Dijo.

Petunia rio nuevo completamente embelesada—Yo te daré todos los hijos que tú quieras, Sev... —.

El hombre suspiro y negó para segundos después tantear en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco una pequeña caja, la cual se agrandó—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—el hombre entrego un pequeño obsequio al niño—es un libro para que no te sientas perdido en el mundo mágico, también hay dulces y otras cosas, espero…que te gusten y te sirvan de apoyo—.

Harry agarro la caja, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—M-muchas gracias, Señor—agradeció avergonzado de la caballerosidad del hombre.

—Owww…Severus ¡eres tan adorable!—Chillo Petunia junto a el—Que… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas en estos días a Diagón? Para comprar las cosas de Harry—dijo.

—Encantado…—Murmuró el viendo a la mujer rubia—bueno…—.

Petunia sonrió, y miro a Lily—Bueno... estoy segura que dentro de poco llegaran los amiguitos de Harry, así que Severus y yo nos iremos a nuestro cita—Petunia parecía querer derretirse.

Lily asintió.

—Bueno… iré a buscar mi bolsa, ya regreso—Dijo ella soltando el brazo del hombre—d-dame unos minutos, Sev—.

El hombre asintió.

—Vamos, Sev, toma asiento ¿quieres algo de beber?—Pregunto ella a su amigo.

—He... Sí, si no es mucha molestia—respondió.

— ¡Para nada que lo es!—La pelirroja salió de la sala dejando a su hijo con el hombre.

Severus observo como el niño abría la caja y observaba los regalos que habían dentro de ella—debes tener cuidado con las ranas de chocolate—Le dijo—se mueven—.

—Si…yo, mi tía me a traído algunas—Le dijo con timidez al hombre—las grageas…No me gustan—.

—A mí tampoco—Dijo Severus viéndole, era un niño bastante tímido y por lo que presentía sería un dolor de cabeza explicarle. Que Merlín le diera paciencia para eso.

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso— ¿Enserio? —.

Severus asintió nuevamente, Petunia apareció con un pequeño bolso de mano. Y tras ella Lily con un pequeño baso de vidrio lleno de té helado.

Severus estiró el brazo y tomó el vaso, bebió algo del té hasta dejar la bebida a la mitad del vaso y se lo entregó nuevamente a Lily mientras se colocaba de pie. —Gracias—.

Petunia estiró su brazo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Severus—Bueno, es hora de irnos. —Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio—No sé si regrese en la noche—.

Lily asintió, se despidió de Severus dándole un beso en la mejilla. Severus estiro su brazo hacia Harry y removió el cabello del niño de lentes.

—Hasta pronto Harry, y feliz cumpleaños—.

El niño sonrió ligeramente—H-hasta pronto... profesor Snape—.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> AHREE  
> AKSKLSDJSLSDJ  
> 7u7
> 
> lamento la demora, pero ya estoy aqui.  
> ¡Espero y les guste!  
> BESOSSSSSSSSS

La mano de Harry se encontraba aferrada a la de su tía al entrar en aquel callejón lleno de personas extrañas. ¿Así era el mundo mágico? ¿Así se vestían las personas? Harry tenía que admitir que era impresionante, habían cosas levitando y pequeñas cositas brillantes las cuales su tía le habia dicho eran hadas.

Hadas

¡Harry sentía que era un sueño! Y aun que se sentía temeroso de todo aquello estaba disfrutándolo, tu tía le compro un cono de helado de Yogurt mientras esperaban en uno de los locales a Severus, el novio de su tía. Harry observo la vitrina que estaba tras él, habia un escaba siendo exhibida.

“Nimbos 2000” leyó, se veía bastante impresionante. ¿Le enseñaría a volar en el colegio? Harry trago ruidoso, el odiaba las alturas. ¡Las odiaba!

—Ya estoy aquí—La voz del hombre le saco del pánico recién creado, Harry se volteo para verlo. Su tía le estaba dando un pequeño beso en los labios, aquel hombre daba algo de miedo pero, Harry sabía que era una buena persona. —Hola Harry.

—H-hola, profesor Snape—Tartamudeo al verle, su helado ya estaba por acabarse.

Severus soltó una risita al escuchar la voz del niño, estiro su brazo y revolvió el cabello de este—Demasiado tímido—Exclamo, Petunia observo a Harry mientras escuchaba a su novio hablar—Hufflepuff.

La mujer rubia negó—Harry será un Ravenclaw, como su tía—Exclamo ella con esperanza—Porque mi niño es muy inteligente ¿Verdad?—exclamo ella, el niño de ojos verdes asintio—Harry siempre saca buenas calificaciones en la escuela, es un niño muy aplicado.

—Quiero ver eso, entonces—Dijo Snape con un eje de burla.

Petunia codeo con suavidad a Severus, mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano de Harry, caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron  al local de Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.  Severus empujo la puerta, la campanilla que estaba sobre esta sonó anunciando nuevos clientes.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—Exclamo una señora con aspecto mayor, observo al pequeño y a sus dos acompañantes, no era necesario que fuera bruja para saber porque estaba allí— ¡Severus—Dijo al reconocer al profesor—¿Cómo has estado, querido?—pregunto ella dándole un beso en la mejilla—¿Hogwarts?—Preguntó.

Severus asintió.

—Perfecto, regálenme unos segundos por favor. —Pidió.

La mujer rubia tomo asiento en un enorme sofá que se encontraban en el lugar—Tenia tanto tiempo sin entrar aquí—Exclamo nostálgica—Extrañaba el Londres mágico.—Murmuró, habia estado trabajando por años en Egipto y hace casi un año habia regresado.

Severus suspiro, también tomo asiento y luego palmoteo un lugar junto a el para que el niño se sentara.

—Podríamos adelantar algunas cosas mientras Harry se prueba los uniformes—Dijo el profesor de pociones—Podría ir y comprar sus calderos y libros.

Petunia suspiro enamorada, ¡¿Por qué su Sev era tan atento? ¿Tan perfecto? Asintió pero decidió ser ella quien fuera, quería su sobrino y Severus se llevaran bien. —Yo iré, amor—Murmuró poniéndose de pie, el rostro de su sobrino palidece al escucharle—No iré tan lejos, cielo. Severus te ayudara aquí ¿Vale? Así no demoramos mucho y luego podremos almorzar lo que quieras.

Harry asintió temeroso, Petunia sonrió y saco un pañuelo para limpiar sus manos algo sucias de los restantes del helado.

—Ya regreso—Dijo y salió de la tienda.

 La madame regreso con tres uniformes, los coloco dentro de un vestidor y luego se acercó al profesor de pociones—Listo, querido. Haz que el niño se los pruebe, los escogí de una talla pequeña pero quiero saber si es la adecuada.

Severus asintió, le hizo una seña al pequeño de ojos verdes para que le acompañara. Harry entro al vestidor con las mejillas sonrojadas, probarse ropa en un lugar que no era su casa era algo que siempre le avergonzaría.

—Vamos a quitarte la ropa—Severus entro con el niño y se agacho para quitarle el chaleco abrigado que tenía, el chiquillo salto ligeramente al notar aquello— ¿Qué…?—pregunto Severus al verle—Oh… ¿quieres hacerlo tú solo?—pregunto.

—S-si…—Dijo con el rostro enrojecido—P-por favor.

Severus suspiro, era un niño testarudo. Ya le escucharía pedir ayuda. Asintió y salió, cerro la cortina dejando al pequeño solo para que se desvistiera.

Harry trato de quitarse la ropa rápidamente, bajo sus pantalones y luego trato de quitarse el chaleco que llevaba, pero… cuando lo logro sus lentes cayeron al suelo, chillo ligeramente y se agacho para buscarlos. No veía nada sin ellos, tuvo cuidado al pisar para no…

“Crack”

El sonido del vidrios rotos le anuncio que habia pisado y roto los vidrios de sus anteojos. Harry estaba a punto de llorar, tanteo su mano hasta el lugar en donde estaba la cortina y la corrió ligeramente sin dejar ver su cuerpo.

—Y-yo…—Tartamudeo.

Severus se volteo al ver los ojos inundados del niño. Demasiado sentimental, Hufflepuf. Confirmo de nuevo.—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó.

—Mis lentes…No veo nada—Confeso lleno de vergüenza—Los rompí.

Severus soltó un largo suspiro, se dio la razón nuevamente y corrió la cortina para entrar con el niño. Observo los vidrios rotos de los anteojos, saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo que los dejo como nuevo, alzo los lentes y los coloco sobre los ojos del niño con cuidado—Eres un completo desastre—exclamo.

Harry estaba a punto de llorar.

—L-lo siento—Dijo con voz rota.

Snape, le termino en su ayuda de desvestirse, Harry se sentía completamente avergonzado. El hombre entonces agarro el pantalón del uniforme—Mete el pie—Ordeno—Bien, ahora el otro.

Harry así lo hizo, el pantalón fue subido con suavidad pero Harry no pudo saltar ligeramente al sentir como aquellas enormes manos rasaron su trasero. Severus se percató de aquello, el niño se sonrojo con fuerza.

—Lo siento—Dijo el hombre al pequeño— ¿Te dio cosquillas?—Pregunto con curiosidad abrochándole y subiéndole el cierre del pantalón—Eres demasiado sensible—se burló, estiro su brazo y le coloco la camisa, comenzó a abotonar los botones de esta y descubrió para su vergüenza algo que bueno…

No sabía cómo explicar aquello ¡Los pezones del chiquillo estaba endurecidos! Los noto con solo mirlarlos, trato de no verse influenciado por eso, termino de abotonarlos notando como estos se marcaban en la camisa, Severus respiro profundo y acomodo la camisa dentro del pantalón del chiquillo tocando, sin morbo alguno el trasero del pequeño para acomodarla, finalmente le coloco el chaleco y la túnica.—Listo..

Corrió la cortina y salió para respirar aire fresco, empujo con suavidad al pequeño hasta el enorme espejo que se encontraba allí.

Harry se observó, sus mejillas y estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Se sintió un tonto en ese momento, además que se sentía extraño con esas ropas.

—Te ves bien—Afirmo Severus de pie tras el— ¿No te aprieta? ¿Nada? ¿te sientes cómodo?

Harry negó.

Severus asintió y se acercó a la mándame para confirmar la compra de los tres uniformes más dos capas para el invierno.

Harry suspiro, y se observó nuevamente en el espejo mientras intentaba desaparecer aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah no mames  
> bien calentoso el Harry.  
> 7u7 es sensible. XD Mientras reescribía esto se me ocurrió que fuese harry el que...  
> 7u7 quisiera ser tocado porque se siente "rico".  
> Deje en los comentarios escenas que les gustaría que ocurriera  
> VAMOS VAMOS  
> SIN VERGUENZAAA! 7u7
> 
> PDT: ¡Gracias a tod@s por sus votos!  
> PDT2: Un saludo a Ailiin por leer mis fics y apoyarme siempre. Mi prima siempre me manda los pantallazos cuando tus estados en whatsspa tratan de mis fics♥ ¡Gracias hermosaaaa!♥♥♥♥
> 
> PDT3: He subido un Sasunaru! su nombre es "Mi destino" espero y les guste. Pueden leerlo aquí en mi perfil de AO o en mi perfil de wattpad.
> 
> SIganme en mi pagina en facebook @Allenwalker249  
> BESITOS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en este capitulo!♥

Harry suspiro de alegraría al regresar nuevamente a su casa, subió hasta su cuarto con rapidez para quitarse los zapatos y darse una ducha. Estaba cansado, muy cansado pero tenía el estómago lleno. Habían comido papitas fritas con ensalada y pescado empanizado, se sentía cansado y quería dar una pequeña siesta, además que… quería pensar en aquello que le habia ocurrido mientras el profesor Snape le ayudaba a colocarse su uniforme de Hogwarts.

Harry no sabía cómo definir aquello pero, cuando el novio de su tía toco y rozo su trasero el… se habia sentido extraño, pero no de una forma desagradable si no de…Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, el toque le habia causado cosquillas, le…habia gustado, se habia sentido extraño, pero bien.

Fue hasta el baño y cepillo sus dientes para luego quitar su ropa y darse una ducha, se colocó un pijama a pesar de que aún faltaba mucho para dormir pero se sentía más cómodo entre esas ropas que en las otras. Harry subió a su cama y bostezo, pensó nuevamente en todo lo que sintió mientras aquellas manos le acariciaron, Harry cerro sus ojos y se durmió, mientras sus mejillas eran adornadas por aquel tono carmín.

**[……..]**

—Pon un plato más en la mesa—Pidió Petunia mientras ayudaba a su hermana a preparar la cena—Severus vendrá a cenar, y…. —ella se sonrojo con fuerza—se quedara a dormir.

Lily enarco una ceja al escucharle, agradeció que su esposo estuviera viendo televisión en ese momento— ¿Quedarse?—repitió con curiosidad—No me digas que…

—Si…—Susurro ella enamorado, petunia estaba que se derretía el pensarlo—Oh, Hermana. No sabes lo mucho que lo amo ¡Severus es divino! —Exclamo ella—fue difícil al principio, ya sabes que sus muy reservado en todo pero…ahora es más abierto a mí—exclamo—solo falta poco.

— ¿Poco para qué?—pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

—Para que me case con el—Dijo ella entusiasmada—aunque creo que me tocara pedírselo, pero aun no… solo quiero cumplamos medio año de relación, aún falta para eso.

Lily suspiro al escuchar a su hermana—Tuney… ¿no crees que estas yendo muy rápido?—Le pregunto, tratando de no hacerla enojar—No quiero que presiones a Severus.

—No lo estoy presionando—Respondió ella, agarro un limón, lo rompió a la mitad y lo exprimió sobre el tazón de la ensalada—Solo…. —ella mordió uno de sus labios—Yo.. Quiero tener una familia con Severus.

— ¿Ya has hablado con el sobre eso?—Pregunto Lily a su hermana,  ella miro sus ojos en búsqueda de sinceridad— ¿Ah?

—Bueno…más o menos—Respondió petunia con algo decepción—Severus…bueno,  el por ahora no quiere hijos, pero… si yo salgo embarazada estoy segura que…

—Hermana, ¿Te estas escuchando?—exclamo Lily sorprendida, negó con fuerza, aquello era una mala idea—No puedes amarar a Severus con un hijo, él debe amarte. El tener un bebé es una decisión de ambos, no solo tuya.

—Lo sé—Dijo con sinceridad, la expresión de petunia denotaba algo de angustia—Yo no quiero que Severus se aleje de mí.

Lily soltó un largo suspiro, lavo sus manos y abrazo a su hermana. —Tuney, si severus hace contigo todas esas cosas que me comentas es porque realmente te quiere, no tienes que tener miedo, debes dejar que las cosas tomen su tiempo. Estoy segura que cuando severus  sienta que es el momento te pedirá matrimonio bajo la luna.

Petunia soltó una risita mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Anhelo ese momento, hermana.

**[.….]**

Puré de papas, algo de arroz con pollo asado y ensalada.

Harry comió de todo un poco, aun se sentía lleno de todo lo que habia comido horas atrás en el almuerzo, tomo jugo al sentir sed y observo como su tía conversaba con su novio, Harry se sonrojo con fuerza al recordar lo ocurrido.

—…Harry se divirtió mucho—Contó la mujer de cabello rubio a su cuñado—Además, severus me ayudó mucho.

James asintió, estaba contento por el hecho que su hijo fuese mago. Tenía una prima lejana que lo era, aunque eran raras las ocasiones en los que se encontraban.

—Me alegra mucho—Musito James, mastico algo de pollo y observo al hombre de cabello negro y alargado que estaba sentado junto a su cuñada—He…usted, ¿Sera profesor de Harry no es así?

Severus asintió—de pociones.

James suspiro, sonrió ligeramente—P-por favor, cuide bien de mi hijo—Le pidió, observo a Harry el cual se mantenía en silencio—es algo tímido, pero es un buen estudiante, tal vez se sienta perdido al inicio, le pido por favor que lo guie cuando se sentía perdido en el colegio.

Severus asintió nuevamente—No se preocupe, lo haré.

Petunia también asintió—No te preocupes, James. —Le calmo ella—Severus cuidara bien de su sobrino, ¿no es así?

Lily soltó una risita, y pisoteo el pie de su hermana—Tuney.

Severus, observo el enrojecimiento de las mejillas del niño mientras hablaban de él, recordó entonces lo que habia sucedido con el pequeño en la mañana—Lo cuidare, bien. Lo prometo.

**[……]**

Harry despertó sobresaltado a mitad de la madrugada. El niño sentía una exorbitante calor, se sentía extraño de nuevo, se sentía igual a como se habia sentido cuando ese hombre le... Harry suspiro, se bajó de la cama y fue hasta su baño para humedecer su rostro, se sentía incomodo, sentía algo extraño en su parte baja, inseguro bajo su mano para tocarse allí, se sobresaltó nuevamente.

Le dolía.

Harry mordió sus labios con fuerza ¿Debería despertar a su mamá y decirle lo que le pasaba? No, mejor no. no quería molestarla, seguramente su mamá estaba muy cansada. Además sentía mucha sed, tal vez si tomaba algo de agua o leche fría se le pasaría todo aquello ¿Verdad?

A pesar de la incomodidad, Harry salió de su cuarto y bajo con cuidado los escalones hasta la cocina,  cuando entro descubrió que la luz estaba prendida y que…

—Oh, ¿tu viste una pesadilla?

Harry sintió como nuevamente el rubor cubrir sus mejillas, el novio de su tía estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras tomaba algo de leche. Harry trago ruidoso.

—He… N-no—tartamudeo al hombre—Yo… tengo sed.

Severus asintió, termino de tomar el contenido del vaso y se colocó de pie— ¿Quieres algo de leche?

Harry asintió.

El hombre abrió la nevera nuevamente y sirvió en el mismo vaso que habia tomado algo del líquido blanquecino.  Le entrego el vaso al niño, el cual ni siquiera tomo asiento, Harry bebió con prisa todo el líquido y luego lo coloco sobre la mesa.

—H-he…b-bueno.

Severus observo al pequeño, estaba algo sudado. Se acercó a él y toco su rostro— ¿Tienes fiebre?—Pregunto al tocarle la frente con su mano—estas caliente.

Harry suspiro, sintió un escalofrió al sentir los dedos fríos del hombre tocar su frente. —Yo…

— ¿Tienes algún mareo?—Pregunto preocupado,  se agacho quedando a la altura del niño—¿quieres vomitar?

Harry negó, respiro con fuerza al sentir la mirada sobre él. Se sentía extraño, si…porque habia soñado con el novio de su tía.

—M-me duele…—Murmuró el pequeño de ojos verdes al hombre de cabello azabache.

Severus abrió los ojos al escucharle ¿le dolía algo?— ¿Dónde te duele?—Pregunto con ligera preocupación ¿debería subir y despertar a Petunia? — ¿Dónde te duele, Harry?

Harry sentía el sudor bañarle, el pequeño estiro su mano para agarrar la mayor, Severus se dejó agarrar a la espera que el pequeño le indicara la zona que le aquejaba pero cuando noto lo que su palma tocaba se erizo completamente.

¡El niño le estaba haciendo tocar su entrepierna!

Severus se atraganto con su propia saliva ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Merlín bendito! A él nunca le habia ocurrido algo como eso. Respiro profundo, el pequeño aun no habia retirado su pequeña mano de la suya, estaba allí haciendo presión para que tocara su….pequeño abultamiento.

— ¿T-te duele allí?—tartamudeo Severus completamente avergonzado.

Harry asintió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—M-me… duele...—Jadeo quedadamente.

Snape se mordió los labios mientras pensaba como solucionar aquello. ¡Por eso odiaba a los niños! ¡Todo era problemas! trato de pensar rápido en cómo ayudarle, el pequeño tenía una erección y la única forma que esta bajara era que...

—Subamos a tu cuarto—Exclamo retirando su mano de la parte baja del pequeño rompiendo de inmediato el agarre del niño sobre su brazo—te diré lo que tienes que hacer para que…te deje doler ¿Vale?

Harry asintió, subió con su futuro profesor escaleras arriba, Snape abrió la puerta del cuarto y luego segundos después la del baño. Agarro al niño por los hombros y lo adentro dentro de este—V-vale, Harry… lo que debes hacer es... tocarlo, si lo tocas mucho dejara de doler.

Harry le escucho con miedo, y sollozo—Yo…no quiero que me duela—Se quejó, sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa del pijama de su profesor— ¿N-no...Puede ayudarme, señor?

Severus está ves sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. Maldito niño tímido, maldito niño sensible. Maldijo su suerte en ese momento, cerró la puerta del baño adentrándose junto al pequeño y tomo asiento en la tapa del inodoro.

Trago con fuerza  preguntándose si estaba en lo correcto, bajo el pantalón del pijama del pequeño, la diminuta erección se marcaba en el bóxer. Severus respiro con fuerza, suspiro y llevo su palma nuevamente hasta aquella zona. La acaricio, el niño jadeo, sus dedos se aferraron aún más a la camisa de Snape.

—P-profesor…

Oh mierda. A Severus no le gusto como se escuchó aquello, sintió erizarse nuevamente mientras le acariciaba sobre la tela con suavidad. Su mano y el cuerpo del pequeño se sincronizaron, el acariciaba mientras el pequeño niño se movía contra él y se presionaba con fuerza. Severus noto las tetillas nuevamente endurecidas. Observo las mejillas enrojecidas del que pronto seria su estudiante.

La boca del niño estaba abierta y su lengua parecía salir buscando una forma que este respirara. Dios, no, merlín. No…

Severus sintió varios corrientazos recorrer su cuerpo. Sintió como en pocos segundos su miembro se endurecía ¡Aquello no podía estar pasándole! ¡Él no estaba  excitado por aquello! Dios… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Un camino de baba apareció en uno de los bordes de los labios del pequeño. Severus respiro profundo tratando de no… se detuvo y escucho al niño jadear por aquello. El cuerpo del pequeño temblaba y aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos enormes ojos le estaban mirando con ganas de seguir.

Severus respiro con fuerza, ambas manos tocaron la cintura del pequeño para luego bajarle el bóxer y dejarlo casi desnudo frente a él.

El profesor de pociones no sabía que estaba haciendo pero atrajo al niño hasta su cuerpo, bajo su propio pantalón sacando su miembro erecto y endurecido. Su nariz acaricio el cuello del pequeño mientras sus manos se aferraban a la pequeña cadera, introdujo su miembro entre las piernas del niño para que ambos miembros se acariciaran. Harry jadeo en la oreja de su profesor, la piel del mayor y del niño ardían.

El inusual frote comenzó, con suavidad. Con cuidado, los jadeos quedados del pequeño deleitaban al oído del mayor mientras ambos disfrutando el placer de aquel toque carnal. El enorme miembro y el pequeño se acariciaban, se rozaba, se frotaban. Severus contuvo sus ganas de morder al pequeño mientras su conciencia se marchaba momentáneamente de su cerebro.

Severus empujo contra el niño, como si  le estuviera follando, se concentró en ese momento solo en su placer. Tuvo que morder sus labios al sentir como aquello venia. Sus dientes lastimaron sus labios.

—M-merlín...

Severus se corrió, sus uñas se enterraron en la cadera del niño mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba aquella maldita sensación. Dios, el placer era...

Jadeo ahogado, abrió los ojos al notar que los tenia cerrado ¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello? Observo al niño, Harry estaba recostado contra su pecho, el semen se escurría y recorría las piernas del niño del cual aún estaba aferrado.

Severus se sintió mareado, su conciencia regreso y le abofeteo.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No recordaba esta sensación de pecado (?)  
> XD  
> eSPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!  
> Bye♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Las manos de Severus temblaron sobre la cadera de Harry. El pánico invadió el cuerpo de Severus al recordar lo que habia hecho segundo atrás ¡Habia tocado a un niño! ¡Aun maldito niño! el…el… Severus se contuvo de gritar completamente al ser presa del pánico. Harry estaba... Ni siquiera lo sabía, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados ¿estaba dormido? ¿Desmayado? No lo sabía, tampoco quería saberlo, solo…solo quería que aquello fuera una pesadilla y que  su semen  no se estuviera resbalando sobre la piel de las piernas de Harry.

Snape respiro ruidoso, aparto al niño con cuidado de su regazo y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Si… ¿Acaso se habia dormido después de lo habían hecho? Seguramente, Merlín, era un niño ¡Una pequeña criatura que prematuramente habia conocido el placer! respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Solo tenía que limpiar todo y borrarle la memoria al niño, incluso tal vez lanzarse a sí mismo un Obliviate para olvidar todo ¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer!

Guardo su miembro dentro de su ropa interior, se colocó de pie y tanteo los bolsillos de su pijama en busca de su varita pero…

—Maldición…—Susurró para sí mismo ¡La habia olvidado! Estaba sobre la mesita de noche en el cuarto de Petunia. Trato de no entrar en pánico nuevamente, mientras sostenía el cuerpo dormido del niño mientras buscaba un pañuelo que logró encontrar dentro del espejo del lavamanos. Lo humedeció y limpio las piernas del pequeño, le colocó el bóxer y el pantalón del pijama y le recostó en la cama, le arropo y regreso al baño para limpiar el suelo y todo rastro del delito que habia cometido.

Luego de eso envolvió el pañuelo con papel higiénico y lo guardo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Quemaría la evidencia cuando nadie estuviera cerca de él. Lo único que le quedaba era regresar a la habitación donde se encontraba Petunia dormida  y buscar su varita para desmemoriar al niño.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó ligeramente para luego salir y cerrarla, camino a rápidos pasos hasta la habitación de Petunia y justo cuando estiro la mano para rodar la perrilla de la puerta esta se abrió.

—Sev, amor…—Petunia bostezo, su cabello estaba recogió en una trenza y tenía una bata de dormir colar rosa— ¿fuiste a tomar algo? Desperté al no sentirte-.

Severus trago ruidoso ¡¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que despertarse?—He…si, espero y no le moleste a Lily—Respondió, logro camuflar su nerviosismo—tenía sed-.

Petunia sonrió, se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y le abrazo para luego besar sus labios—No se molestará amor—Le aseguró ella, le agarro de la mano para llevarlo de regreso a la cama. Se recostaron y ella se acurruco contra su pecho—ahora, continuemos durmiendo-.

Severus asintió, ladeo la vista mientras observaba que su varita se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de él.

******************

— ¿No te vas a quedar para desayunar?—Pregunto Petunia a la mañana siguiente mientras observaba y notaba que Severus ya se encontraba listo para marcharse—No falta mucho y…-

—Olvidé que tenía algo importante que hacer—Mintió el profesor ¿tendría oportunidad de borrarle la memoria al niño antes que éste se despertara? Esperaba que si, tendría que despistar a Petunia o inventar algo para…—Cuando…me desocupe, te enviare una lechuza-.

Petunia suspiro con decepción. Asintió, y acompaño a su novio a salir de la habitación, sonrió cuando notó a Lily y a Harry saliendo de la habitación de este último. Notó entonces como Severus se tensaba a su lado.

—Buenos días…—Dijo ella a su hermana y su sobrino— ¿Dormiste bien, Harry?-

El niño asintió varias veces, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella y luego en Severus—He…Si, dormí bien tía, gracias por preguntar-.

Petunia escucho como su novio tragaba ruidoso, ella se volteo a verle— ¿Te sientes bien, amor?—Preguntó preocupada ya por su actitud— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?—la rubia estiro su brazo y con su mano toco su frente—E-estas frio, Sev-.

Lily se acercó también—Estas más pálido de normal, Sev—Comentó ella al verle. Severus se sintió confundido ese momento ¿Acaso el niño no le habia contado a Lily sobre lo que habia sucedido? ¿Nada? ¿Aunque sea algo?

—E-estoy bien…-

Petunia negó.

—Te quedarás—Sentencio ella agarrándole del brazo—regresa a la cama Sev, seguro te sientes mal pero no quieres incomodarnos, a mí no me incomodaría cuidarte. Regresa a la cama, prepare algo para ti ¿Vale?-

Severus se sentía dentro de una pesadilla ¡¿Por qué el maldito niño no lo delataba?!—No…yo. Regresare a casa-.

Petunia negó, miro a Lily— ¿puedes ir a ayudarme a prepararle un té a Severus? ya ves lo quisquilloso que se comporta-.

Lily rio—No te preocupes, Tuney—Le dijo a su hermana—Lleva a Sev a la cama, yo me encargare del resto-.

**********************

Severus sentía que en cualquier momento aparecerían los Aurores o la policía muggle para llevárselo por abusar de un menor de edad. Petunia se habia bajado a la cocina, y se habia llevado consigo su varita para que no intentara escapar. Se sintió avergonzado de sus actos, de su actitud y aptitud. De todo, de su profesionalismo como profesor ¡Se habia excitado! ¡Excitado mientras ayudaba a un niño de once años a masturbarse! Sus mejillas ardían, ahora sentía que tenía fiebre.

La puerta se abrió, volteo para ver quien habia entrado… y allí estaba ¡el culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo! Harry sostenía una pequeña bandejita con una taza de té, el niño se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba su futuro profesor recostado. Severus maldijo a Petunia en ese momento ¡Tenia la oportunidad perfecta para demosmorizar al niño! ¡Y no tenía su puta varita!

—La tía le manda esto, profesor—El pequeño coloco la bandejita sobre la mesita de dormir, Severus se acomodó quedando sentado, pero no agarro la taza con té.

Severus observo al niño, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no decía nada sobre…? Notó como el pequeño se sonrojaba con fuerza al sentir como le miraba fijamente, Severus tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo al pensar que se veía adorable.

— ¿P-profesor…?—el niño tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuró Severus al escucharle, su corazón se aceleró.

Harry ladeo la vista—Yo…G-gracias por…a-ayudarme...—Le dijo, las orejas del niño estaban enrojecidas—Yo…N-no quiero q-que se lo diga a mi mamá, p-por favor-.

¿Qué..?

¿Qué acaba de escuchar?

¿El niño le acaba de decir que no le dijera nada a Lily? Severus tuvo ganas de romper el cuello del pequeño en ese momento ¡Se habia torturado mentalmente a la espera que el muy zángano le contara la verdad a Lily! ¿Y ahora le salía con eso? Suspiro y luego respiro profundo, tienes que calmarte, Severus…tienes que calmarte. Se dijo a sí mismo.

—Vale…—Le dijo, su voz sonó segura—No te preocupes, tampoco…quería decírselo. Son…cosas que les pasan a los niños cuando van creciendo—le contó.

— ¿E-enserio?—La voz aliviada del niño le sorprendió.

Severus asintió sintiéndose algo tonto y avergonzado—Si…a mi también me sucedió, pero…nadie me ayudo-.

Harry suspiro, y Severus le escucho perfectamente ¿acaso el niño habia estado preocupado? Severus se afirmó a sí mismo que lo odiaba ¡odiaba al pequeño por hacerle pecar!

—C-cuando…—El niño hablo, y Severus le presto toda su atención—C-cuando me v-vuelva a s-suceder… ¿P-podría…a-ayudarme de nuevo?-

Severus ni siquiera supo porque su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar aquello último. Sintió el cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su miembro, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, si…porque si no tendría una erección ese momento ¡No se podía permitir tener una!

— ¿P-profesor?-

Severus trago ruidoso.

—Si…yo…te ayudaré. —Sus labios se movieron sin permiso, y Severus se condenó en ese momento así mismo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..  
> 7u7 buenas buenas  
> cochinotas  
> XD ok no
> 
> ¿que tal?  
> les gusto?  
> en el proximo cap habra 7u7 sabrosura de la buena.  
> HAY QUE CONTROLARSE!  
> AHREEE
> 
> PDT: ¡Siganme en mi pagina de facebook! Allenwalker249
> 
> PDT2: ¡Subi un Sasunaru! su nombre es "mi destino" por favor si eres fan de esta pareja dale una oportunidad!
> 
> BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

—King Cross—Murmuró Petunia al bajar del taxi.

Harry sintió en ese momento que su corazón iba a dejar de latir. Sus piernas flaquearon pero su madre lo agarro para que no tropezara. Pocas veces habia ido a la estación de ferrocarril, muy contadas veces había viajado en estos pero esta vez…. Viajaría a su nueva escuela... ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Miedo! Mucho miedo, no quería…

— ¡Severus!—Petunia sonrió enamorada mientras el hombre de ropas negras se acercaba empujando un carrito para transportar el equipaje. —Amor… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-.

Severus negó, bajo su vista y observo los ojos verdes de Harry. Después de aquel extraño _suceso_ solo lo había visto en dos ocasiones. —Harry…—le saludo, tratando de sonreírle.

El niño si lo hizo, sonrió con suavidad al ver a su profesor allí frente a él, se sintió entonces aliviado al recordar lo que le habia dicho su tía… ¡El profesor Snape le haría compañía en el tren! —P-profesor Snape…—Murmuró.

— ¡Sev!—Lily se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—como siempre tan guapo-.

—No le alagues tanto o me darán celos, hermana...—Murmuró Petunia con burla para luego acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Severus—Bueno…vamos andando, ya el andén tiene que estar abierto y no queremos que Harry se quede ¿Verdad?-.

Lily sonrió, observo como Severus colocaba el baúl de Harry en el carrito para comenzar a desbancarse, pasaron por cada uno de los andenes hasta que Severus se detuvo junto a Petunia cerca a la pared que separaba al andén nueve del diez.

 —Bien ya llegamos—Dijo el hombre de cabello negro, agarro impulso e hizo un rápido trote hasta la pared atravesándola sin problema alguno.

Los anteojos de Harry casi cayeron al ser testigo de aquello ¡El profesor Snape había desaparecido! Habia… ¿atravesado la pared?

—Bien, ahora nos toca—Petunia agarro la mano de Harry y la de su hermana— ¡Vamos!-.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir como era jalado por su tía mientras corrían, su cuerpo tembló, lleno de miedo ¡Incluso el espero el dolor que le provocaría impactarse contra la pared! Espero... Espero… pero...

—Abre los ojos, Harry—Murmuró Petunia con diversión—Ya estamos adentro-.

Los parpados de Harry temblaron, el niño abrió poco a poco los ojos y exclamo con exaltación al ver lo que le rodeaba ¡un Adén! ¡Habia un Adén tras la pared! Harry observo al montón de personas con niños de su edad y mayores en las orillas del Adén. ¡Había lechuzas volando! Todo era tan extraño….

—Bueno, es hora de la despedida...—Dijo la rubia a su hermana.

Lily asintió al tiempo que sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. Le hubiera gustado que James estuviera allí en ese momento pero habia tenido trabajo, el cual no podía pasar por alto. —Pórtate bien amor, si tienes dudas puedes ir con Severus, él te ayudara ¿Vale?-.

Harry asintió. —Yo…me portare bien, mamá-.

Lily sonrió, beso la mejilla de su hijo y le abrazo con fuerza—Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Apenas llegues escríbeme ¿Vale? Severus dijo que podías usar su lechuza...-.

Harry asintió nuevamente, sus ojos ardían pero no lloraría. Si bien tenía miedo no quería verse como un tonto frente a todas las personas que estaban cerca de él. Petunia se agacho a la estatura de su sobrino y beso su mejilla.

—Queda en Ravenclaw—Le dijo viéndole y dando un guiño—Y si alguien te molesta díselo a Severus—Petunia acerco su labios a la oreja de Harry—todos los tienen miedo—murmuró divertida.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Harry ¿le tenían miedo al profesor Snape?—Si…no te preocupes tía-.

Severus apareció nuevamente, habia ido a guardar las pertenencias de Harry dentro de la locomotora. —Bueno, hora de irnos—Dijo viendo a las hermanas—Cuidare bien de Harry-.

—Sé que lo harás, mi amor...—Dijo Petunia acercándose y abrazando a su novio.

Lily imito a su hermana, y nuevamente abrazo a su hijo. —Te quiero, cielo-.

—Y-yo también te quiero, mamá-.

********************

Los dedos de Harry se aferraron con fuerza a la mano de Severus mientras caminaban en el estrecho pasillo en busca de un vagón desocupado. Harry observo los rostros de los que posiblemente serían sus compañeros y también observo los rostros pálidos y temerosos de los estudiantes mayores mientras observaban al profesor Snape cruzar junto a ellos.

Harry sonrió.

—Este está vacío—Dijo Severus con alivio, hizo que el niño entrara de primero para seguido entrar el, cerró la puerta y tomo asiento frente al pequeño, el cual se habia colocado en el asiento de enfrente. — ¿Y bien? ¿Nervioso?-.

Harry asintió—Si….p-pero…mi tía dijo qué me ayudarías ¿verdad?—Dijo tragando ruidoso con miedo.

—Claro que si—Murmuró Severus viendo al niño. Su pequeño cuerpo y su rostro ligeramente pálido por los nervios, tuvo ganas de acercarlo y abrazarle, pero… si hacia eso su mente le recordaría lo que habia hecho con el pequeño, desde que habia sucedido aquello no habia sido capaz de olvidarlo, aun se reprendía por aceptar la propuesta que el pequeño le habia hecho, no era correcto. No lo era…

La puerta del vagón se abrió, una niña de cabello largo y rizado de color castaño apareció, junto a ella un niño gordito con dientes largos.

— ¿Han visto una rana?—Pregunto la niña, esta observo al pequeño y luego al adulto—Neville ha perdido a Trevor-.

Severus frunció el ceño—No han entrado ranas aquí, pero si un par de fastidiosos—Dijo el profesor.

El rostro de la niña enrojeció al escucharle y miro al niño con lentes— ¿Tú también eres de primer año? Mi nombre es Hermione Granger—Se presentó ella— ¿y tú…?-.

—Harry…Harry Potter...—Dijo el pequeño presentando.

Ella asintió, Hermione volteo la vista hacia el hombre que acompaña el pequeño— ¿y usted?-.

— ¿Yo…?—Severus se colocó de pie haciendo retorcer a las dos pequeños que estaban al pie de la puerta—Yo soy Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones…. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño—Pero realmente ahora lo mínimo que me importa son las presentaciones, sigan su camino y continúen buscando a esa ridícula rana-.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron y sintió a Neville chillar tras a ella así que con rapidez salió del vagón  junto a Neville, y cerró la puerta.

Severus rodo los ojos y tomo asiento nuevamente, el rostro de Harry estaba más pálido, estiro su mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él, Harry así lo hizo.

— ¿Te sientes mal?—Cuando lo tuvo al frente, Harry negó.

Severus observo sus ojos verdes nerviosos, su pequeño cuerpo. Las imágenes de lo sucedido en el baño del pequeño regresaron con fuerza, haciéndole estremecer. Snape alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño, Harry cerró sus ojos y se acercó inconscientemente al profesor.

El niño termino acurrucado entre los brazos de Severus haciendo que este aspirara su aroma. Severus sintió la respiración del niño contra su cuello, sintió ligeros espasmos por tanto olor que percibió, una corriente le recorrió, y de un momento a otro una dolorosa erección era prisionera en su bóxer.

_“No es correcto”_

Se recordó así mismo, no era correcto tocar a un niño. No era correcto pensar de esa forma hacia a él.

—T-tengo miedo…—Murmuró Harry con su rostro escondido en el cuello del mayor— ¿Y s-si hago algo m-mal? ¿y si…s-se burlan de mí?-.

Severus soltó una risita, y sin poder evitarlo acaricio la espalda del pequeño para relajarlo y relajarse, pero Harry se acurruco más a él y…

—Hay algo…—Murmuró el de ojos verdes separándose ligeramente de su profesor, bajando la vista y observando el notable agradamiento y endurecimiento de la parte baja del hombre que le abrazaba.

Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon de rojo, y ladeo el rostro sin ser capaz de ver el rostro del niño ¡Se habia excitado con tan solo sentir su respiración! Merlín… Iba a enloquecer ¿Acaso el pequeño había sido enviado por Dios como una especie de castigo? No….No creía que Dios fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

— ¿L-le duele...?—Murmuró Harry con voz suave a su profesor.

La erección de Severus palpito con dolor al escuchar la voz infantil y el tono inocente del pequeño. Severus respiro ruidoso y trato de controlarse, no lo hagas…No lo hagas… ¡No lo digas!

—Si…—Dijo mirándole fijamente el profesor de pociones. Las mejillas del pequeño estaban sonrojadas—Me duele…-.

Harry asintió, su corazón latió con rapidez y no pudo evitar recordar cuando su profesor le socorrió en su problema. Las manos de Harry temblaron pero aun así fue firme y tomo una decisión, deslizo una de sus manitas hasta el abultado miembro que se notaba por sobre el pantalón presionando con ligera fuerza.

Severus jadeo.

— ¿Le…le ayudo, p-profesor?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> con las cochinadas desde temprano... 7u7 eh?  
> que harry le ayude al profesor?  
> 6u6 tienen ideas?  
> quiero leerlas  
> JKAKLSJSKLS
> 
> ¡gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

— ¿Le…le ayudo, p-profesor?

El corazón de Severus bombeo con tanta fuerza que sentía que moriría de un ataque cardiaco al escuchar al niño decirle aquello. ¿Ayudarle? ¿Aquello era enserio? Severus se contuvo de gritar, esperó que su parte moral se apareciera y le regañara una y otra vez y le dijera que aquellos pensamientos que se habían impregnado en su mente eran incorrectos, ¡Lo eran!

— ¿S-señor...?—Murmuró el niño por el silencio de su profesor.

Severus suspiro mientras sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, estiró sus manos hacia Harry y le mostro sus palmas. Harry coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre las del profesor y este las apretó ligeramente para luego soltar el agarre en solo una de estas.

Severus busco su varita, coloco un hechizo protector sobre el seguro de la puerta de la cabina donde se encontraban y posteriormente un hechizo protector.

—S-si…ayúdame, por favor—Murmuró, las mejillas del hombre están enrojecidas. Severus se desconocía a si mismo ¿en qué momento el ser tocado por un niño era algo que se imaginaba? Maldijo al pequeño una y otra vez. Sin soltar una de las manos de Harry abrió el cierre de su pantalón y lo desabrocho, introdujo su mano dentro de su bóxer y sin vergüenza algún saco su miembro endurecido. La punta estaba hinchada y el pre-semen hacía que la vista fuera “apetitosa”. —Tócalo-.

Severus soltó la otra mano del niño, cerró los ojos y apretó sus parparos con nerviosismo. Ahogó un jadeo al sentir las dos manos del pequeño acariciarle allí… se sintió como un maldito enfermo y un aprovechador, ¿Dónde estaba su conciencia? ¿Dónde estaba su moral?  Entreabrió los ojos y noto como los orbes verdes se encontraban enfocados en el trabajo que hacían sus manos.

— ¿Le…le s-sigue doliendo, Señor?—preguntó el niño ahora viéndole.

La mirada inocente y aquellas palabras casi hicieron que Severus se corriera, maldito niño. ¡Maldito niño que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo y en su mente! Severus  negó, estiro sus brazos y apreso al pequeño en un pequeño abrazo, escondió su rostro en el cuello del pequeño.

Severus se sentido extrañamente extasiado, pero no en las torpes caricias que le proporcionaba el pequeño niño en su miembro, Harry….su olor, ¡Merlín! Ese niño olía delicioso, el estómago de Severus gruño…  alzo su rostro esta vez para verlo, las manos de Severus no se quedaron quietas y acariciaron las mejillas sonrojadas del niño. Olía bien, le tentaba y tenía un rostro hermoso.

¿Acaso el diablo le estaba tentando? Pues si era así… cayo en la tentación.

Pecó.

—M-mételo…en tu boca...—Murmuró, un pulgar acaricio ligeramente el labio inferior del niño haciendo que abriera la boca—p-por favor...-.

Harry miro confundido a su profesor— ¿e-en mi b-boca?—repitió— ¿S-si…s-si se puede?-.

Severus asintió, su cuerpo se estremeció al ver como el niño atacaba la orden inmediatamente. Mordió sus labios ligeramente y se acomodó en la orilla del asiento, Harry se encontraba arrodillado frente a él. Sentía la respiración del pequeño sobre su extensión.

—Yo…no sé cómo...—susurró el pequeño avergonzado.

Severus suspiro, acaricio el cabello del niño arrodillado frente a él, agarro su miembro y se acarició ligeramente disfrutando morbosamente de que Harry le observaba, ¿en dónde estaba su verdadero yo? ¡Habia sido poseído por el maldito niño que tenía al frente!—La punta… lame la punta y con tu lengua…acariciaras lo demás... e-eso…m-me ayudara mucho-.

Harry asintió, el corazón del niño latía velozmente por el manojo de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo,  acerco su rostro al miembro de su profesor, abrió la boca y saco su lengua, y deslizo esta por la punta del miembro erecto de su profesor.

Severus jadeo quedamente, sus dedos se aferraron al cabello del pequeño y contuvo sus ansias de follarle la boca al pequeño niño. La lengua pequeña y tibia lamoteo la punta, como si el pre-semen que se encontraba allí y salía del miembro fuése un caramelo que Harry quería concentrarse en degustar.

Severus brinco ligeramente sobre su asiento, el pequeño… ¡El pequeño…! Su vista se entrecerró, Harry ya no lambia, si no que succionaba con fuerza la punta. El profesor ahogo un gemido, su cadera quería moverse, quería agarrarlo, desnudarlo y penetrarlo...

Empujo la cabeza del niño hacia atrás hasta sacar la punta de su miembro de su boca, el cuerpo de Severus tembló, respiro con fuerza y ruidoso tratando de recuperar el aire que habia sido incapaz de respirar por esos eternos segundos.

— ¿P-profesor...?—Harry le miro, los ojos verdes del pequeño se encontraban humedecidos, Severus se preguntó si estaba bien o estaba excitado— ¿hice algo...?-.

Severus negó, ayudo al pequeño a ponerse de pie y lo acerco a él, la mano de Severus bajo a la entrepierna del niño, Harry suspiro y permitió que la mano le tocase, oh…si, el niño también estaba duro. La mano, acaricio con suavidad la minúscula erección sobre la tela del pantalón de Harry, el pequeño abrió sus piernas ligeramente para que aquella mano pudiera acariciarle con más libertad. Los deditos del pequeño se aferraron a la túnica de su profesor mientras era acariciado.

Los suaves gemidos del niño excitaban aún más a Severus, sintió la necesidad de ser acariciado ¡quería correrse! Quería… bajo su rostro, su lengua acaricio la mejilla del pequeño entonces... También tantearon sus labios, y lo beso.

El aliento del niño estaba caliente,  al igual que el suyo… disfruto y se sacio de la suavidad de aquellos labios, su lengua acaricio la contraria y se contuvo que profundizarlo… era aún muy pequeño… demasiado pequeño. Su mano dejo acariciar la pequeña erección para descorchar y bajar el pantalón de Harry.

Las manos de Severus acariciaron el trasero ahora desnudo del niño mientras olfateaba de nuevo se cuello.

—P-profesor…—Susurró Harry, la experiencia de ser besado habia sido extraña, pero le gusto, le gustaba cuando su profesor le tocaba ¡se sentía tan bien!

—Siéntate aquí…—Murmuro Severus tocando su miembro, — ¿Recuerdas…lo que hicimos en el baño?-.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Te gustaría… hacerlo otra vez?—pregunto deseoso el profesor.

Harry asintió nuevamente, con ayuda de su profesor tomo asiento sobre el regazo de este y cuando Severus sintió el trasero del niño hacer presión contra su erección,  se contuvo de tirarlo a un lado de él y follarselo.

**_****************_ **

El brazo de Severus se encontraba posado alrededor la cintura de Harry, se sentía exhausto, no se creía capaz de asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida de Hogwarts. Lo que si necesitaba en ese momento era orinar…

Habia alcanzado su cúspide de placer hace quince minutos atrás, aun así... se sentía embriagado aun por este, el niño se encontraba adormilado, pero le habia vestido y acomodado correctamente, no habia dejado ninguna huella de lo que habia sucedido.

Entonces se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo,  Severus frunció el ceño y con cuidado soltó al niño para ponerse de pie, el profesor abrió la puerta y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, le miro— ¿Quieres algo del carrito, Severus?-.

El profesor Snape enarco una ceja, ladeo la vista para mirar dentro del vagón, Harry parecía estar a punto de dormirse—Dame un pastel de caldero y una ranas de chocolate—Murmuró con tono aburrido.

La mujer asintió, metió todo dentro una bolsita de papel cartón y se lo entregó al profesor, el cual al recibirlo pago lo correspondiente.

Entro nuevamente y cerró la puerta para tomar asiento junto al niño, coloco la bolsita sobre el regazo de este y le movió con suavidad—Come...-.

Harry asintió, abrió la bolsita y descubrió los dulces y una especie de pastel dentro de una olla que también era comestible. —Wow-.

Severus sonrió al escucharle, se relajó nuevamente mientras pensaba lo que acontecería después de la llegada de la locomotora a Hogwarts. Los primeros años harían su inusual escándalo por su ridículo nerviosismo, luego minerva los haría pasar al gran comedor y el sombrero seleccionador analizaría las mentes de esos trogloditas que…

Severus se tensó, ¡El maldito sombrero seleccionador! Ahogo un grito de pánico y miro al niño. Si el sombrero seleccionador tocaba la cabeza de Harry ¡tenía un pase directo a Azkaban y al infierno! Su mente trabajo rápidamente, y la respuesta no tardó en aparecer...

Entonces su conciencia perdida también regresó y le abofeteo con fuerza.

Habia tocado a un niño de once años, lo habia tocado, con voluntad se habia rozado ¡le habia pedido que le hiciera un oral y…! las orejas de Severus se enrojecieron y su cuerpo se tensó aún más por el susto. ¡Se habia dejado llevar por un no-se-que!

Respiro profundo, su conciencia le aconsejo que no volviera hacer aquello, podrían descubrirlo. Podían hacerlo, se reprendió a sí mismo por dejarse ayudar por el niño y por haberlo tocado ¿Qué mierda habia estado pensando?  Busco su varita nuevamente  y cuando la encontró suspiro.

— ¿Harry?—Le llamo.

El pequeño que estaba junto a él alzo la vista para ver a su profesor— ¿S-si…?—murmuró.

Si bien algo en su interior no quería hacerlo, lo hizo…— ¡Obliviate!-.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Harry?—Le llamo.

El pequeño que estaba junto a él alzo la vista para ver a su profesor— ¿S-si…?—murmuró.

Si bien algo en su interior no quería hacerlo, lo hizo…— ¡Obliviate!-

El hechizo golpeo y se adentró en la cabeza del niño, los recuerdos de todos los actos cometidos con Snape fueron borrados, el pequeño se sintió mareado, Severus le agarro al ver que estaba a punto de caerse del asiento, lo acurruco contra su pecho al ver que el hechizo le habia dejado inconsciente. Snape, se mordió los labios con fuerza, no podía volver a repetirse aquello, por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que lo anhelara, aquello no era correcto. No debía tocar a un niño, él era un adulto y…. estaba con petunia, tenía novia, una novia de su edad…

Suspiro con fuerza nuevamente, y recostó al niño en el asiento.

**********************

Harry fue despertado al sentir varios toques sobre su hombro, el niño bostezo y se acomodó en el siento, ¿en qué momento se habia dormido? Pestañeo varias veces y noto al profesor Snape de pie, Harry alzo para vista para verle...— ¿Qué...?—murmuro con voz adormilada.

—Ya estamos por llegar—le dijo, y entonces le entrego el uniforme—colócatelo—Le ordeno—.

Harry asintió mientras la confusión aun reinaba en su mente—Si…—Dijo, con vergüenza se vistió frente a su profesor, trato de no tropezarse. Logro vestirse y entonces en la ventana, imponente, se logró observar Hogwarts.

— ¡WOW!—Harry grito asombrado, al tiempo que los gritos de los otros estudiantes resonaban entre los vagones—Es un castillo— El pequeño se pegó al vidrio de la  ventana.

La locomotora se detuvo, y Severus estiro su brazo para que el niño le agarrara— Vamos.— Harry se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su profesor, el pasillo de la locomotora estaba lleno. Algunos alumnos, nuevo y viejos contemplaron al par. El profesor torció el gesto y comenzó a impartir severidad sin soltar a Harry—¿Qué? ¡Caminen!— Casi les grito—¡RAPIDO! ¡RAPIDO!

Todos se asustaron. Se apresuraron y salieron. Por segundos las diferentes salidas de la locomotora quedaron atrancadas por los estudiantes. Snape gruño y con su pierna empujo a unos cuantos para que la salida en la que encontraba quedara libre.

—¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO!— Grito una voz fuerte— ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO ACERQUENCE A MI!— Un hombre muy grande y gordo apareció— ¡PRIMER AÑO!— Volvió a gritar.

Harry miro a su profesor. Severus no dijo nada, se acercó al hombre sin soltar a Harry —Hagrid— Saludo al otro.

—¡Profesor Snape!— Saludo el gigante con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo está? ¡Ah cierto usted no estaba en el castillo!— Miro al niño— ¿Algún familiar?—con ligera curiosidad.

—Si… — Respondió Severus.

El gigante asintió y volvió a gritar— ¡PRIMER AÑO! ¡PRIMER AÑO SIGAME!

Todos los chiquillos y el profesor de pociones siguieron al gigante. Con cuidado el hombre hizo subir a pequeños botes a los niños y cuando ya todos estuvieron en el que les correspondía. Estos comenzaron a moverse por sí solos.

—Mi hombre es Hagrid— Se presentó ante Harry, ya que ambos se encontraban en el bote, junto a Severus y otros más.

Harry miro a su profesor para luego mirar al hombre— Harry…Harry Potter—Se presentó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto, Harry—le respondió, los botes se detuvieron—ya llegamos.

Todos los niños algo asustados bajaron del bote, siguieron en línea india a Harry hasta entrar al castillo, luego fueron conducidos al vestíbulo  por el gigante— Bien, ahora esperen hasta que aparezca la profesora Minerva para que sean seleccionados— Le dijo —

Harry vio al hombre gigante irse y luego miro a su profesor con miedo—¿S-seleccionados?—tartamudeo—¿t-tengo q-que h-hacer algún h-hechizo?

Severus rodo los ojos y noto como mucho de los niños lo miraban— No tienes que hacer ningún hechizo—le calmo— Ya tengo que irme…nos veremos en el comedor, ¿Vale?

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de pánico al ver como el hombre daba algunos pasos para alejarse de alli— ¡No...! Por favor… —Volvió a agarrar la mano de su profesor.

—¡Padrino! — Otra voz interrumpió la ida del profesor.

Un niño rubio se hizo paso hasta ellos empujando a otros niños.

Severus suspiro— Draco—le saludo.

El niño miro a su padrino y luego poso su mirada sobre el otro— ¿Quién es él?— Le pregunto.

—se llama Harry Potter —Le dijo presentándolo— Trátalo bien, Draco.

El rubio miro a Harry de arriba abajo— Nunca había escuchado su apellido.. ¿Sus padres son de nuestra clase?— Pregunto interesado a su padrino.

Severus se mordio los labios ligeramente— No..No lo son — Respondió.

—Oh... —La decepción y algo de desprecio se hicieron presente sobre el niño rubio— Es un sangre su…

—¡Draco!—Severus casi grito, el niño se sobresaltó— No te atrevas a decirlo— Los ojos negros brillaron con algo de ira— No quiero escuchar esa maldita frase ¿Entendido?

Draco arrugo el rostro y asintió.

—Harry, es el Draco Malfoy— Dijo presentándolos— Draco es el Harry. — El o ji verde estiro su mano hacia el otro niño.

Draco miro la mano extendida, sintió la miraba de su padrino sobre él, así que estiro su brazo y apretó la mano con fuerza.

— Llévense bien— Siseceo dirigiéndose más a Draco— Nos vemos adentro— Le dijo a ambos.

Ambos niños asintieron. Draco gruño algo enojado y miro a Harry— Bueno…— Comenzó —No serás un sangre limpia pero si mi padrino me pide me junte contigo es por algo— Aclaro— Ellos— Dijo haciéndose a un lado y presentándole a dos niños gordos— Son  Crabbe y Goyle—Los señalo— Yo soy como ya sabrás Draco Malfoy. 

Harry asintió y alzando la mano saludo a los otros dos.  El cuarteto escucho una risita y  todos se giraron a dónde provenía.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no?— Comenzó a decir el rubio con molestia — No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. Además esas ropas de segunda mano te delatan— Dijo riéndose y los otros dos niños gordos se rieron. A Harry eso no le pareció gracioso pero procuro no decir nada.

El niño pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello — ¡Eres un… — Chillo enojado caminando hasta el rubio pero Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron.   La pelea no comenzó ni llego más lejos porque apareció una señora ya adulta con vestiduras verdes.

—¡Hola a todos mi nombre es Minerva Mcdonagall —Dijo presentándose—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas.

Camino hasta la gran puerta y la abrió. La mujer explico cómo serían seleccionados  y el niño, junto a los otros, sintieron un gran alivio. Contemplo maravillado el techo del castillo lleno de nubes y velas. Bajo la mirada y vio a el profesor Snape sentado en una mesa con otras personas.  Otro alivio recorrió el cuerpo del niño y alzo una mano para saludarlo.

— ¡Harry! — Escucho como Draco lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto al rubio dejando de ver a su profesor.

—Es obvio que no quedaras en Slytherin por la impureza de tu sangre—Murmuro con prepotencia— Puede que quedes en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw — Comento.

Harry repitió la palabra “impureza” en su mente— Mmmm— Murmuro.

—Aunque creo que es mejor que quedes en Ravenclaw que en Hufflepuff o el asqueroso Gryffindor— Continúo hablando el niño rubio.

El o ji verde no asintió ni dijo nada solo permaneció callado y vio a cada uno de los niños pasaba y se sentaba en un pequeño banquillo, la profesora  colocaba el sombrero y este gritaba la casa en la cual habia sido seleccionado.

—¡DRACO MALFOY!—Exclamo la profesora y el rubio se despedido de el con una mirada de superioridad.

El sombrero no lleno a tocar la cabeza del niño cuando grito:— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Lo vio sonreí y dirigirse a la mesa que estaba adornada de colores verdes. Luego paso el niño pelirrojo con el Draco habia discutido— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡HARRY POTTER!— la mujer grito su nombre los niños sobrantes lo miraron.

Con algo de miedo camino hasta la mujer y se sentó en la silla ¿A dónde iría? Sintio nauseas— Mmmmm— escucho una voz en su cabeza— Difícil…. e interesante ¿A dónde debería enviarte, chiquillo?— Se preguntó el sombrero— Mmmm— Siguió escuchando al sombrero— Creo que sería mejor enviarte a…. ¡SLYTHERIN!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN "impuro" EN SLYTHERIN!!  
> O::::  
> XDDD SJKKSJD  
> ¿que sucederA?  
> ya lo veremos  
> 7u7 nos leemos pronto♥


	8. Chapter 8

—¡HARRY POTTER!— la mujer grito su nombre los niños sobrantes lo miraron.

Con algo de miedo camino hasta la mujer y se sentó en la silla ¿A dónde iría? Sintió nauseas— Mmmmm— escucho una voz en su cabeza— Difícil…. e interesante ¿A dónde debería enviarte, chiquillo?— Se preguntó el sombrero— Mmmm— Siguió escuchando al sombrero— Creo que sería mejor enviarte a…. ¡SLYTHERIN!

**_¡SLYTHERIN!_ **

**_¡SLYTHERIN!_ **

**_¡SLYTHERIN!_ **

Severus ahogo una especie de grito cuando escucho al sombrero seleccionador decir aquello ¿Slytherin? ¿SLYTHERIN? ¿ESE CHIQUILLO? ¿Cómo era posible? No quería ser cruel con niño, pero realmente madera para Slytherin no tenía… oh bueno,  eso era lo que él creía. Harry era demasiado débil y asustadizo para ser de aquella casa, su casa.  Pero discutir en ese momento con el sombrero sería una perdida completa de tiempo, además que ya el veredicto estaba hecho.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin aplaudieron ignorantes de que un “sangre sucia” ahora pertenecía a su noble casa, muchos pensaron que posiblemente el niño era mestizo ya que  el apellido Potter no le sonaba a ninguno así que por simple deducción sacaron sus conclusiones. Draco se encontró algo impactado (al ser) el único que sabía el verdadero origen de Harry.

El niño de lentes se acercó a la mesa de colores verdes, nervioso y con la mirada atenta de la gran mayoría sobre él tomo asiento junto a Draco, su único conocido en ese momento.

—Bueno… es una sorpresa, Harry—Le comento este observándole—pero aun así, eres bienvenido. Slytherin es la mejor casa—Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja al niño, y el contrario asintió.

Algunas chicas de mayor grado le sonrieron a Harry y este nervioso también lo hizo, la ceremonia de selección continua hasta que finalmente todos los estudiantes estuvieron seleccionados, el director Dumbledore se colocó de pie para dar un discurso.

—Bienvenidos, sean bienvenidos estudiantes nuevos, antiguos, transferidos, todos son bienvenidos a Hogwarts, su hogar—El director se llevó la copa que parecía de oro a sus labios y bebió algo del líquido que estaba en esta—Espero que los nuevos estudiantes disfruten de esta maravillosa escuela, la mejor, pero para continuar siéndolo necesitamos estudiantes que pongan su alma en los estudios y estoy seguro que ustedes lo harán, cada casa tiene un jefe de casa, se podría decir que es lo más cercano a una madre o un padre que tendrán aquí, si tienen alguna duda o problema podrán acercarse a estos, también están los prefectos que serán los encargados de llevarlos a sus habitaciones, cada casa tiene una contraseña la cual no deben decírsela a ningún estudiante que no pertenezca a su casa.

Harry asintió levemente mientras escuchaba, los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore se posaron sobre él y le sonrió.

—espero que disfruten su estadía aquí en Hogwarts y… por ultimo no entren al bosque prohibido… a menos que quieran morir.—el director tomo asiento y con una especie de chasquido apareció la cena en cada una de la mesas de las cuatro casas pertenecientes a Hogwarts.

Desde su asiento, Severus contemplo el rostro maravillado de Harry al ver la comida aparecer, con algo de vergüenza observo como el niño empezaba a comer y como Draco ergio su pecho de orgullo.

— ¿bastante sorpresivo, no es así, Severus?

El profesor ladeo el rostro para observar a Dumbledore, el anciano tenía una débil sonrisa en el rostro—No recuerdo la última vez que entro un nacido muggle en Slytherin, son pocos los casos pero los hay—Comento mientras bebía nuevamente de su copa—tienes que guiarlo bien, se ve que es un niño asustadizo,  seria tu… ¿sobrino?

Snape enarco una ceja al escuchar a Dumbledore decir aquello, aunque, desierta manera era algo que era verdad. Petunia era su novia desde hace un par de meses pero… aun ella y el no habían oficializado un futuro compromiso, aunque era obvio que petunia lo deseaba con toda sus fuerzas y ser—Hmmm.

Dumbledore rio al escuchar el quejido de su profesor de pociones—Tu puedes, Severus.

Snape decidió tomar de la copa que le correspondía tratando de tragarse junto al líquido todos sus problemas, el tener a Harry en Slytherin significa tenerlo más cerca de él.  Habia cometido muchos errores a la hora de estar cerca del niño, cuando le miraba, el solo verlo respirar le hacía sentir tan… Severus se acarició el ceño y suspiro, problemas y más problemas, eso era Harry Potter para él.

La tentación hecho niño para atormentarlo hasta el día de su muerte.

***************************

—Quiero que Harry comparta habitación conmigo—Informo Draco al prefecto mientras este iba guiándolos a las habitaciones, la gran mayoría eran compartidas y algunas pocas eran individuales. Draco sabía bien que al ser un Malfoy le tocaría una habitación individual pero… Harry le había caído bien (algo extraño ya que los sangre sucia no eran de su agrado) pero… haría una excepción con él.

El prefecto enarco una ceja y aunque lo detestara accedió a la petición de Malfoy, se detuvo en una de las habitaciones vacías y le indico al rubio y pelinegro que esta les correspondía. Draco abrió la habitación y entro de primero, Harry le siguió.

—No está mal—Exclamó el rubio al darle el primer vistazo a la habitación. Escogió la cama de su agrado y Harry fue a la contraria, la habitación solo era para dos. —Los elfos traerán nuestras cosas en un momento, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre.

Harry asintió nuevo, se sentía perdido allí. No sabía qué hacer ni contestar ¡Quería regresar a su casa! ¡Quería estar con su mamá! O con el profesor Snape... el niño, sintió una punzada en su cabeza de tan solo pensar en él. No recordaba…la punzadas siguieron y Harry decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Severus Snape estaba allí.

— ¡Padrino!—Draco se colocó de pie de un salto y se acercó a este, Harry imito a su compañero de dormitorio. — ¿Puedes creerlo? Harry ha quedado en nuestra casa a pesar de que es un sangre….he… nacido muggle—se atrevió a corregirse el mismo.

Severus ladeo la vista, los corredores estaban vacíos y empujo al par de niños  dentro de la habitación nuevamente, entrando con ellos y cerrando la puerta tras él.—Yo también estoy sorprendido pero… son cosas que suceden y espero que tú Draco, trates bien a Harry y seas su guía aquí en Hogwarts.

Draco asintió.

Severus respiro profundo y estiro su brazo para darle algunas palmadas a Harry sobre la cabeza. El niño sonrió y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Severus, el profesor trago ruidoso al sentir el calor del niño contra su cuerpo.

Snape suspiro, Harry alzo el rostro y le observo.

Maldita sea, como quería besarlo en ese momento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El fic que la gran mayoria estaba esperando! le hice algunos cambios espero y les guste♥


End file.
